mgcyoafandomcom-20200213-history
Rosamond and Telum
Rosamond and Telum Gemini are a Fusion-Type Twin Soul duo in the Girls Unite! series, debuting in Girls Unite! The Ultimate Battle! Brother and sister, Telum uses sword-based magic, while Rosamond utilizes shield-based magic. Appearance Rosamond wears an open button shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath, angelic and feathery wings on her back, and a skirt that reaches down midway to her thighs. Telum wears a similar outfit, but wears jeans instead of a skirt, and his t-shirt is red instead of blue. Additionally, Rosamond's shields manifest over her gauntlets, while Telum's swords appear on his back. Untransformed, Rosamond wears a blue sweater with jeans, her brother wearing a red hoodie and gray sweats. The Day that Rosamond Got a Brother On the 6th of August, the day before a prodigal only child would be one year older, one year closer to the fate of all mortals. This child's name was Rosamond. One more day, until the daughter's sixteenth birthday, a time that most would say was dangerous for anyone in most forms of media. That night, the deaths of Rosamond's parents were reported as "caused by a tree being blown over into the house". The truth of it was that a treant had crashed into the house, killing them. The daughter, who had just witnessed their deaths, was given an offer by a mysterious voice in her mind: either become a magical girl, or get killed by a tree. Under quite some duress, the girl who was not yet 16 became a mahou shoujo. There was some... fine print in the contract, however. For one, the girl's soul was split in two, as was the tradition for mahous of Gemini, the source of the mysterious voice in the girl's mind. The other half would be... a mahou shounen by the name of Telum, with more or less identical traits to the female. Brother and sister fought valiantly against the treant, until Telum charged a tad too recklessly, getting brushed away with ease. Attempting to get the boy off the ground, Rosamond took his hand, and fused with him. Not too long after that, only the brother and sister remained. Applauding the two's performance in their mind, the Patron mentioned one more condition: they would be tasked to search for any others who shared the same fate as them. Directing them to a portal that led to the Overcity, Gemini told them that this would be a more suitable place for them to find twins... Next scenario: http://pastebin.com/9Ux0JvBh Powers and Abilities In spite of the splitting of the soul reducing the potential performance of these mahous, Rosamond and Telum still perform relatively well when unfused. While both have only relatively heightened mobility, they have much greater strength and vitality while they are transformed. Rosamond's magic allows for her to protect others with various "shields", while Telum's magic allows him to strike several enemies at once, or strike one single enemy away, sending them flying. Girls Unite! The Ultimate Battle! (SCS Stats) Though her stats seem very little, Rosamond comes with all of her spells learned, being an Oddball Mahou. Casting Call Shield will give herself an additional 5 Defense that does not fade, up to 10 more Defense. With Share Shield, she is able to essentially give those bonuses to party members. In addition, her Rosamond's Cover spells can protect valuable party members who may lack the iron-hard defenses of her. Unlike his sister's defense-centric style, Telum focuses on piling on Critical Hit rate enhancements, with his most basic spell, Call Sword, increasing it by 10%, up to an additional 20%. As with Rosam, Telum can confer the enhancement to another mahou, using Share Sword. Through his Punish spells, an opponent's options can potentially be limited. Girls Unite! Purge the Ebon Mint! (AMGCore stats) Much like the Angelic Twins, Rosamond and Telum have a particular action they are experts in: the Cover action. With the Defender perk and the Reinforced outfit enhancement, they can take hits, and might even block a few physical or magical attacks with their high Strength. However, one thing they do not have in common with Morgana and Aurora is their ability to fuse. With a whopping 27 Strength, they easily overwhelm most mahous, save for those with a higher Strength or Agility stat. In conjunction with spells that they normally would not be able to cast, one must take care to resolve battles quickly, lest the 3-round timer doom the Sword and Shield twins to an untimely demise. Category:Magical Girls